Rainbow University
by Sky- Chan7
Summary: Pinkie Pie does a ballet class and meets the elusive Fluttershy who lives in the dorm next door. Craziness ensues as the humanized- ponies deal with pain, and loss and love and Happiness. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, BonBon and Lyra, and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy love.
1. Chapter 1

Flutterpie Chapter 1:

"You're doing what!?" My rainbow- locked friend squealed. I giggled at her shock and she gave me a confused look.  
"I wanna join ballet, what's wrong with that Dashie?" I I asked as sweetly as possible. My bestie Rainbow Dash stood there gaping, which was sooo not Dash- like I couldn't help but laugh loudly.  
"Are you serious Pinkie?" She questioned exasperated.  
"Of course Dashie! I'm always serious!" I chuckled in spite of myself. Dash couldn't help it, my laughs were contagious and she laughed too!  
"Well there's a first time for everything..." Rainbow responded to my serious statement.  
"No but seriously Dash, why can't a hyper- wiper girl like me join ballet? I have a tonnnnn of stamina!" I trilled and my best friend looked conflicted. My smile cracked slightly, 'oh noes Pinkie, maybe you're not good enough for ballet?' I inwardly pouted. My grin remained plastered on my face though, it was like I was perpetually stuck smiling and my response to everything was laughter or a smile. I wasn't called the Element of Laughter for nothin'! But even the Element of Laughter could feel sadness at the conflicted look Dash gave it.  
"Well... You're just not... Graceful. Sorry Pinkie." Dash told me regrettably. I continued to smile, I knew this was true. It hurt but it was better than her telling me that I couldn't dance.  
"Well duuuuuuh! Why do you think I'm gonna tryout for it?" I rolled my eyes jokingly. Dash smiled back at me, hers was full of relief though. She was afraid she would offend me I guess?  
"Then go and have fun I guess, if your heart's set out on it then there's nothing I can do to stop you." She encouraged. I hugged her and bounced away, she hugged me back and have a look of slight concern before I left. When she though I was out of earshot I heard her say to AJ: "I'm afraid she'll get hurt AJ..." She wrapped her arm around Applejack's red flannel covered waist and lay her head on the blonde's shoulder. AJ's arm wound around the athletic girl's tanned neck.  
"Ah reckon she'll be fine Sugarcube, she is Pinkie after all." AJ reassured he girlfriend. I heard all of that with my acute Pinkie- senses until I reached the dance studio. It was called The Majestic Feather, which I thought was pretty but was better suited for people with wings as opposed to earth- girls like me. Maybe this dance place was for Pega- people? I chortled to myself earning the stares of quite a few people. They saw my crazy, curly magenta hair and my frizzy tail and started whispering. I sauntered with my head held high into the elaborate wooden (suuuuch a fire- hazard!) building. I felt extremely self- conscious as my hot pink leotard and pale pink tights clung to my curvy body and I realized how graceful the other girls looked in their dancing attire. I released a sigh before I opened the heavy stained glass doors. Eleven heads whipped around to see what the cause of disturbance was. I grinned and went into full- on Pinkie mode 'show time'!  
"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie, Rarity recommended me to this place? It's very fancy!" I chirped and eight girls and two boys glared or snickered at me. Had I done my bun wrong? Why were thy being big meanie- heads? No Pinkie! Stop judging people before you meet them! The woman, who I assumed was the instructor, gave me a once over and looked me straight in the eye.  
"Ah, a Rarity recruit. Show me what you can do Bubblegum girl." She gave a slimy smile and my smile faltered.  
"Excuse me, how am I trying out Miss? I don't even have any music! And I don't even know a routine!" I squeaked. More snickers arose from the group, I began to blush.  
"Oh honey, you really are new aren't you? Not just trying out for a solo?" She put together the pieces and laughed at me. I wished I could run away and hide, but I had to become friends with every person even if they were a Mcmeanie pants! I nodded furiously.  
"I'm sorry! I thought I told you I was new! I really hope I can be good! This class looks full of complete awesome- sauce people! I don't know if I could compete against them!" I bubbled and mentally face palmed myself, these were the 'hoity- toity' people AJ warned me about and awesome- sauce was probably high on their uncool meter!  
"Alrighty then. Class, get to the bars! We need to stretch!" The instructor commanded. I stood there unsure whether or not I was included in her class. "That includes you Bubbles." I nodded with a huge grin on my face, I was in!  
"Okay!" I chirped and bounced over to the bar thingies. I tried to follow what the woman was doing but I wasn't graceful, like Dashie said. Maybe I'll pick it up after a little while?


	2. Chapter 2

Flutterpie Chapter 2:

"We're done!" The instructor shouted and clapped her hands after her arms came down from a high- fifth position. I let out my breath and flounced over to a gaggle of girls who were heading out of the studio and my water bottle which was staying inside the studio. Most of them glared at me but one pair of emerald- colored eyes glanced in my direction timidly and then looked away. She'll be my new friend! I walked confidently towards her. I almost bumped into her before I beamed at her and spoke to her: "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! But you can just call me Pinkie if you want! What's your name?" She looked up at me shyly from where her eyes were fixed before, at her feet.  
"I- I'm Flu-" She squeaked and blushed horribly. She didn't seem mean like the other girls, just coy. Maybe there was hope!  
"Um, sorry. I didn't get that?" I prodded gently still grinning. She fixed her beautiful eyes on the shiny wooden floor.  
"I'm Flutte-" She got farther through her name before she squeaked and blushed even harder.  
"Sorry! Try harder! You can do it!" I encouraged and she smiled slightly. The door whooshed open and a glamorous uni- horned woman with curly, purple, princess- styled hair. I grinned more, maybe Rarity would help me!  
"Rarity! You look so glamorous!" I gushed and she gave me a cool grin, she had two area specific smiles: one for public and one for private. Her one for public always appeared cool and sophisticated.  
"Why hello there Pinkie Pie!" She waved jauntily and sashayed over to me and the timid pale pink- haired girl beside me. "Hello to you too Fluttershy!" And hugged her.  
"Hiya R- rarity." The shy girl responded softly. I then realized that the girl I was standing next to was a Pega- person because of her pastel yellow wings and Rarity had told me about her shy Pega- girl who was her friend who lived in the forest and loved animals. I assumed this girl was Rarity's best friend.  
"Ooooh! So you're Fluttershy!" I concluded and shook her hand vigorously paying no mind to her weak handshake."It's so awesome to finally met you!" Gosh, Dashie must've rubbed off on me more than I thought! I used to say 'awesome' so rarely before we started hanging out!  
"Uhmm... If you don't mind me asking... H-how do you know me?" She asked coyly and blushed, I giggled. She's so cute!  
"Oh! Well Rarity's one of my good friends!" I smiled hoping Rarity had spoken about me with her. A flash of recognition crossed her rosy face.  
"So you're that Pinkie Pie?" She exclaimed quietly. I chuckled and exclaimed loudly but not forcefully:  
"Well duh! How many more Pinkie Pie's do you know!" She looked taken aback and remorseful, Rarity chortled from the left of me.  
"No worries Dah-ling, she's not mad. That's just Pinkie!" The uni- woman explained humorously and patted the shy girl's back comfortingly. Fluttershy looked reassured and smiled tentatively back at me.  
"Oh. So your special talent is part-" The pega- girl's voice quivered and I decided to help her out: "Parties! They are so much fun! Have you ever been to one?"  
She looked slightly sad.  
"I've been to a few of yours before..." She responded crestfallen that I hadn't seen her before. I smiled apologetically, and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. I felt if I had touched her in any other way than gently she would get hurt. She just seemed so delicate and I didn't want to scare or hurt her more than I already had accidentally.  
"I'm sorry sweetie! There are so many ponies that attend my parties..."  
"I'm a little surprised that we haven't met before. Rainbow Dash and I went to flight school together..." She grinned briefly at me in forgiveness and went back to look at her graceful ballerina feet. My eyes lit up at the mention of Dashie, so we had common ground! Yay!  
"Oh! Really? Dashie's my best friend! I love her!" I bubbled and she giggled softly. Yay! Score, I got her to laugh! Maybe I don't scare her too much!  
"Yes, she probably never mentioned me because well... I'm kinda shy..." She confessed, it was my turn to laugh.  
"Only kinda huh? You're adorable!" I mused and she blushed again. She really was though, people tell me I have no filter but I think I have some sort of filter. I don't tell people about my weird dreams, well I only tell Dashie about them.  
"T-thanks. Umm... Where do you go to college?" She stammered, I looked around and realized every had left the studio besides Fluttershy and I. I started to walk out hoping that she would get the hint and follow me, miraculously she did. "Oh! There's no one else here!" She exclaimed and giggled, I smiled at her. Was I that distracting that she didn't notice that everyone else left? I didn't even notice Rarity leave; she'll probably whine about it tomorrow.  
"Yup! And I go to Rainbow University! It's so crazy there! This one time Twi-" I almost started off on a tangent about my close friend Twilight Sparkle who we got drunk, it was great!  
"Hunh, I go there too! And are you friends with Twilight Sparkle?" She had to trot to keep up with my bouncy steps. Ah, this is what I love about making friends- self- disclosure (telling and learning things about each other). Her pale pink wavy hair fluttered (like Fluttershy! Haha!) behind her as she tried to keep up. Her skin, hair, and eyes shone under the street lamps as we walked to the dorms. The dance studio wasn't too far away from the RU dorms so I figured we'd walk there together.  
"Yup! She's so cute and book- wormy! Although I think she may have some form of OCD... Have we really never met before?" I rambled and she walked close to me because of the narrow sidewalk. Occasionally our arms would brush and I'd feel a slight tingle. Hm...  
"I-I don't recall us ever meeting... I think I would've remembered a girl like you..." Fluttershy admitted and blushed, was she purposely flirting with me? This could be fun... Wait Pinkie, don't you like guys? Well, I really don't know... A few guys in the past screwed up me possibly getting any kind of close with guys for awhile. Anyways, might as well be truthful!  
"Huh, I would've remembered meeting a girl like you too! This is so weird!" I shouted and laughed, Fluttershy stopped walking for a little bit. I stopped bouncing forward as she analyzed my face.  
"I'm s-sorry if this is weird..." She apologized and I tilted my head confused. Maybe weird wasn't a compliment to her?  
"Oh silly! Weird is fun! I just thought it was strange that we had never met even though we have similar friends and go to the same school!" I consoled her and we continued our trek. She laughed nervously, I could tell- I'd done that kind of laugh before many times.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I got confused..."  
"No worries! I'm confused too! What were we talking about?" I giggled and so did she.  
"Good point. So which color dorm do you live in?" Our dorms were divided into the seven colors of the rainbow.  
"Oh I'm in Green! It's my second favorite color!" I responded cheerfully, she grinned at me. I then noticed she had perfect teeth, the kind I adore and spent years in braces for. Perfect eyes and perfect teeth? Check! Fun to talk to? Check!  
"I'm in Yellow! We're like... Like... Next- Dorm neighbors!" She struggled to come up with the correct phrasing. I giggle- snorted, stupid Pinkie laugh! Proximity to her? Check! Making myself sound like an idiot? Check! "Wait, so if your second favorite color is green what's your first favorite?"  
"Oh that's easy! Pink! Specifically hot pink! What's yours Fluttershy?" It was fun to say her name!  
"M-mine? It's pink too. I like pastel pink best though!"  
We had reached the blue dorm, mine was coming next.  
"Yay! You can be in the Pinkie Pink's Club! Oh, we're almost to my dorm. Want me to walk you to yours?" It felt weird just letting her walk there alone.  
"Uh... Umm.. I think I'll be okay! Thank you so much though!" Se stood there awkwardly in front of the entrance to the dorm building. I did what I do best, I hugged her. At first she seemed confused then she embraced me back.  
"That's okay! See you soon?" I let go and she started to walk away.  
"I hope so!" She almost whispered as she left me alone and confused in the glow of the lime green building.


	3. Chapter 3

Flutterpie Chapter 3:

In the morning I had Social Psych II class; Dashie had Organic Chem. III and both were in the Science building so we walked there and back to the Green Dorm together.  
"So I met Fluttershy last night." I started to say. RD was jogging and even though her rainbow hair was in a ponytail it still billowed out behind her. I had to bounce to keep up with her.  
"Ugh! Why is class so far away?!" Rainbow Dash groaned and I sighed.  
"Cuz someone had the bright idea to be in the Green Dorm and be a Psych major." I chirped and she giggled. "Oh wait! That was meee!"  
"You're so random Pinkie!"  
"That was actually relevant to your question."  
"For once. So what about Flutters?"  
"Oh so you did hear me! I finally met her."  
"Of course I did! How was ballet?"  
"The other girls were snooty- mcsnoots! Except for Fluttershy!"  
"Of course! Fluttershy's super sweet!" She explained. "And that was a High level dance class. At least that's what Rarity told me. I didn't speak to her long cuz I don't like her."  
"Well duh silly! I knew that! But they didn't have to be such meanie heads! Excluding Flutters of course!"  
"Maybe Rarity rubbed off on them. Or the were intimidated by you." She shrugged and I laughed in disbelief. Them jealous of me? I doubt it! I wish Dashie would be nicer to Rarity, she isn't all that bad. But Rarity and Rainbow dated once and well... It didn't work out that well... Rarity cheated on her with a few guys and Rainbow wasn't too happy about it.  
"Haha! I doubt it!"  
"Stop being so mean to yourself!" RD snapped and glared exasperated at me. I pouted at her.  
"But I suck at dancing!"  
"Then why do you do it!"  
"I love it!"  
"You crazy girl, then stop being so mean about yourself!" We reached the Science building. And Dash went to the chemistry hallway after we and I hugged goodbye. We promised to meet in the main area where all the 'branches' or general subject classroom areas connected near the entrance of the building. The promise was merely a formality at this point. We met at a particular area since we met in Second grade up till now junior year in college.  
I met with some of my psych friends, Lyra Heartstrings and her girlfriend BonBon, and went to class. I then realized that most of my closest friends were lesbian, or at least bisexual. it's strange that I didn't notice this before! Why am I so slow? Maybe before it didn't matter as much to me now when I saw all of them happy together and I felt lonely...


	4. Chapter 4

Flutterpie Chapter 4:

Something felt off after my classes and my Pinkie- senses were right: Mrs. Cake was terribly ill. She was better and more loving than my actual mother was so I was a mess. The doctor said she would get better soon but I didn't believe him. I had goosebumps, my nose was twitchy, and my eyes were itchy which only meant one thing: disaster was to follow this occurrence. I hated being a Gloomy Gloom Pants but my Pinkie- sense was never wrong.  
By the time I arrived back from my shift at SugarCube Corner and got back to my dorm I was slightly jittery from worry and green Monster (I don't think they make a pink Monster though sadly) that I used to keep me awake through my crazy busy shift. Dash was lounging on her bed Face Timing Apple Dash, I sighed and lay my hot pink peace sign patterned purse on my bed. I needed to get a girlfriend... I thought. Woah! Where did that come from Pinkie? Why the sudden interest in girls? What about your your Mama Mrs. Cake? Was I really that selfish? Apparently I was because I was tired of being lonely and guy only wanted to make- out or other things that I didn't want to do. They never really wanted any form of committed relationship. Maybe some guys did but definitely not the ones I've encountered.  
"Oh hey Pinkie!" Rainbow responded to my entrance into our dorm room. I heard AJ say a 'howdy' to me from Dash's phone.  
"Hi guys." I responded lacking my usual vigor, I yawned. Dash looked at me concerned said 'goodnight' and 'I love you' to AJ and hung up.  
"Hun, what's wrong?" She questioned worried, placed her phone down on her bed, and sat down next to me on my bed.  
"Nothing. I promise." I responded tiredly. She looked like she was calling me out on my crap, she knew me way too well.  
"Pinkie, there is definitely something wrong."  
"I'm just tired."  
"I know what you look like when you're tired, you would at least fake enthusiasm when saying hi or even say hi first. You seem so... UnPinkie- like. It's scares me." She touched my arm comfortingly. I shook her hand away, was too tired and scared to be psycho- analyzed by a Chemistry major. My Monster had worn off (as they tend to do because I have an abnormally fast metabolism when it comes to process things but not the body shape to go with it) and I wanted to sleep an have everything be miraculously better.  
"Sorry Dashie, I'll tell you tomorrow." I slurred from lack of sleep. She glanced at me worriedly one last time then said:  
"Okay, I'm sorry Pinkie! Get some rest, goodnight!" She hoped up clumsily from my bed into her's, pulled her covers up around her, and passed out. I stripped out of my work- clothes and switched from my regular bra into a sports bra and fuzzy shorts. I brushed my teeth with my favorite bubble gum toothpaste hoping it would make me happier, but it was hopeless. Only sleep would help. I crawled into my bed, pulled my covers up to my neck, and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning (Wednesday I think) Dashie was sitting on my bed in her sunset colored sports bra and her purple pj pants, she was texting AJ. She was truly determined to find out what was wrong. She noticed I had woken up, sent her text, put down her phone, and turned to face me.  
"Are you ready now?" She asked fully ready to comfort me if needed. I nodded apprehensively took a deep breath and told her what was troubling me.


	5. Chapter 5

Flutterpie Chapter 5:

Twilight came up to me when I was eating breakfast that morning; I was chowing down on pancakes I'd opened and filled with strawberries and whip creme, what I called pancake tacos.  
"Hi Pinkie! I'm sorry about Mrs. Cake." She wasn't known for her tact but at least she was sympathetic and hugged me when I stood up. Her dark purple hair smelled like lavender, paper, and ink. I wondered if she had fallen asleep in her books studying again.  
"It'll be okay Twi, at least I'll be eventually. Thanks though!" I gave her a reassuring grin, I hoped to reassure myself as well.  
"Achem. I think it may be my turn for comforting, dah- ling." Rarity barked sweetly behind us. I then wondered how everyone knew about Mrs. Cake.  
"Wait, how is she doing? You guys seem to know more about what's happening than I do." I hugged Rarity and she smelled like Chanel No. 5 and hairspray, among other synthetic smells. I liked Twilight's smell better, she smelled like knowledge. I wonder how they all found out about my foster mama though... RD wouldn't tell because she hates Rarity and isn't fond of Twi either... Hm...  
"She's relatively stable sweetie." Rarity nodded and smiled hopefully. That 'relatively stable' can change in a few hours to 'positively dismal' and that's what I was afraid of. I still smiled through it all though because I had to be strong for everyone else.  
"Of course she is silly! It'll all be fine!" I lied through my teeth, laughed, and stopped hugging Rarity. Thank goodness cuz her smell was beginning to give me a headache.  
"Of course darling, you're quite right!" Rarity responded assured by my lie. Hey, I'm the Element of Laughter, not Honesty so I don't always have to tell the truth like dear Apple Jack. She and Dash were the only ones who knew of my strange premonition that something bad was gonna happen.  
"Hey priss! What were you doing comforting my best friend?" Rainbow addressed Rarity irately. Dash sauntered into the cafe and was followed by her blonde girlfriend AJ. We had many of the other student's eyes on us.  
"Being a good friend, butch." Rarity spat neglecting all of her common poise. Both girls glared at each other and you could break the tension with a pancake. Hmmmm... Should I? Maybe I should wait until it gets really bad.  
"Keep talking honey. The only thing you're good at is gossiping." RD snarled and smirked. I couldn't help it and neither could AJ, we silently giggled next to each other. Only Twilight was on Rarity's side and frowning.  
"Y'all should be nice now. Yah hear?" Apple Jack warned lightly knowing no one would heed her warning.  
"Yeah, sorry AJ I ain't passing this up! I've been itching for a little verbal abuse on Rarity." RD grinned cruelly, AJ shrugged.  
"Ah tried." She said to me and shrugged. I chuckled, Rarity really needed to be brought down to Earth and Rainbow Dash was just the girl to do it.  
"Then in that case, it. Is. On!" Rarity growled and tossed back her curly purple hair.  
"Let's take this outside!" Dash growled back and we all ran outside, many other school mates followed to watch.  
"Just cuz I cheated on you doesn't mean you have to be a little bitch." The glamorous girl hissed at my best friend.  
I grimaced and whispered to Apple Jack:  
"Oooh low blow! That always pissed off Dashie!" AJ nodded in response.  
"Did more than half the school taste good in your mouth?" Dash snarled.  
"That's ah good comeback, ya gotta admit." AJ whispered to me, I nodded.  
"They sure kissed a lot better than you ever did!" The fashion 'princess' responded in spite of Rainbow.  
"Y'll crazy, RD kisses great!" Apple Jack admitted to Rarity and blushed, Dash smiled at AJ mouthed her thanks, and then glared at Rarity again.  
"Apple Jack, stay out of this." Rarity pleaded and the farm girl stayed quiet.  
"Girls, what are you doing! This should stop!" Twilight Sparkle begged of both the pega- girl and the unihorned- girl. I smiled as I saw a flash of wavy cotton candy hair and yellow wings; luckily Flutters missed the shocking fight between her friends.  
"Fine then, only for you Twi sweetie!" Rarity chirped and wrapped an arm around the bespectacled girl's waist and began to walk away.  
"Coward." RD mumbled under her breath. "Ah bet she was scared of breakin' one of her pretty 'lil nails." AJ hissed quietly to the rainbow- haired jock. Them and I snickered at the likelihood of this being the reason. We all began to walk away holding hands, Rainbow in the middle as usual when Fluttershy wandered over to the scene.  
"Flutter dah-ling, will you be joining us for tea before afternoon classes start? (I eat breakfast late)" Rarity beckoned the shy girl and Fluttershy looked conflicted: should she say hi to my group and risk being scorned by her best friend or should she just willingly follow Rarity's orders?  
"Umm... I- I need to say hi to everyone first. I'll catch up with you?" The pega- girl responded, her voice trembled fearing the wrath of Rarity. She timidly walked over to RD, AJ, and I. We broke our hand- holding connection to embrace her. She hugged me last and what seemed like the longest, she then followed Rarity and Twilight.  
"Bye AJ, Dashie, and Pinkie.!" She called after us quietly, and then she was gone.  
"Poor girl, what was she thinking being best friends with that prima- donna?" Rainbow asked us sympathetically.  
"I don't know Dashie, but I do know I want to get close to her." I responded accidentally suggestively. Dash saw the longing in my sky- blue eyes and she understood exactly what I meant. We then both laughed as we tended to do after serious situations, and AJ's peridot - colored eyes looked at us confused.  
"What am ah missin'?" She asked us worriedly, RD looke lovingly at her and giggled.  
"I'll tell you later honey." Rainbow told her as we passed through throngs of other students, our group was connected by a deep bond and our hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Flutterpie Chapter 6:

When I arrived home that night from work, consoling Mr. Cake, and visiting Mrs. Cake who was now in a coma ('relatively stable' my cutie mark!) Rainbow was dripping from her after- (track or karate) practice shower and she was sitting on my bed.  
"Hey Pink, how's it going?" She called cheerily in a crossed leg position a top my pink cupcake covers I had forgotten to make in the morning. I hoped over and leapt onto my bed.  
"Hiya Dashie! Mrs. Cakes is in a coma!" I responded just as cheerily, I had already come to terms with the possibility of my foster mama's passing. She looked at me shocked, then she smiled sadly; she was used to my typical Pinkie-ness and learned to act accordingly.  
"I'm sorry Pinkie, I would say she'll wake up but you wouldn't believe me." She consoled, I grinned in response.  
"I've already come to terms with the possibility of her never waking up. So how was karate practice? Did you see AJ?" I tried to avoid speaking too much about my mama (Mrs. Cake) it made me sad if I did.  
She told me all about how practice went, she also said that she saw AJ as well. She told me all about what she did at karate with a huge smile on her face, chemistry, track, AJ, and karate were her life's passions.  
"Oh, so I was gonna tell you, would you be against having AJ and Fluttershy sleep over tomorrow after class?" Dashie asked me with hope in her voice. I was a little nervous about spending time with Fluttershy but I couldn't say no to the pleading in Dash's voice. I also wanted to hang out with AJ.  
"Sure! I'd love to have them sleep over!" I chirped, and she grinned along with me.  
"Good! I was afraid you would be scared of getting close to Flutters so fast but that's what you did with AJ so I figured it'd be okay." She rambled and switched leg positions.  
"I am kinda nervous, but I'll get over it!" I grinned hugely at the possibility of becoming very close to the graceful pega- girl.  
"And you wanted to get close to her anyways!" She reminded and winked, we both laughed. "So what did you do since I last saw you today?"  
"I worked with the baked goods and Mr. Cake and then went with him to visit my mama." I told her and yawned, I was so tired. I did my workout routine every morning no problem, but not it was becoming harder and harder to push through the day. I told Rainbow the last bit and she frowned; what?  
"Maybe sadness is draining you? Or loneliness?" She suggested concerned.  
"I don't know."  
"It's strange, you've been hosting and attending less parties than you used to. Maybe there really is something wrong?"  
"Or maybe I'm growing up?"  
"It's junior year of college, I seriously doubt anyone has grown up yet." Right as she said that boys from the male side of Green Dorms started throwing rocks at our window; our room was on the first floor closest to the male side of the dorm. Rainbow pulled on her karate sweater to cover up her sports bra clad torso and she and I walked out the door to yell at them as they started tossing beer at the girl's room window next to ours. When we reached outside it was pitch black except for where the overhead lights shone from the building. The boys were laughing like drunk idiots (which I bet they were severely drunk).  
Dash and I sneaked over, the guys noticed us and cursed at Rainbow and told her to move out of the way. She put her hands on her hips defiantly and shouted: "Whatcha idiots think you're doin' wasting beer? And Sebastian, no one wants to see your ass. Especially not the sleepy girls behind that window." She addressed a boy that was in her Gen. Ed. Math class she forgot to take years ago; the guy was pale and what he was showing to everyone was even more pasty.  
"You're definitely not gonna get any girls that way!" I chirped and giggled, the boy then noticed who we were.  
"Yeah, the dykes would know all about how to get chicks." One gross guy elbowed his friend and joked. He and his Neanderthal friend (no offense to Neanderthals!) laughed hideously. These boys have been meanie- heads to us before and we were tired of it.  
"I've gotten more chicks than you douchebags." Dash snarled and snickered; I giggled, what she said was definitely true.  
"Dash, calling them douches implied that they can actually get close to a vagina. So pretty much a lie. I think 'idiots' suits them better." I whispered to my pega- friend purposely loud enough so the guys could hear me.  
"Dude, I thought she was supposed to be nice and cheerful." One guy said about me to to his confused friend.  
"Me too man." The other boy responded.  
Obviously the beer throwing was done and it was a mini- face off now.  
"I'm nice if you're nice." I stated cheerfully and simply, Rainbow Dash and a few of the boys laughed in response. "So, bye bye!" I trilled, waved, and Rainbow and I strutted away leaving a group of berated and confused boys.  
"Someone's not gonna be on my party list this year." I stated and bounced back into our room with Dashie. She and I giggled and plopped down on our beds.  
"Think they'll get smart and leave us alone?" She asked, I sighed.  
"I sure hope so! Especially since we have a sleep over tomorrow!" I replied optimistically, we said goodnight and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Flutterpie Chapter 7:

"So you, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and that Rainbow- haired delinquent are going to have a sleepover tonight?" Rarity asked me nonchalantly as I walked her back to her dorm. She flipped her immaculately curled hair. I cringed at her calling Dashie a 'rainbow- haired delinquent'; she gets in trouble once for running on public property after hours and now Rarity thinks it's right to call her a delinquent? Ugh! Sometimes Rarity was so frustrating! Can't she and Dashie make up?  
"Dashie isn't a delinquent. But yup! We are! I would ask if you wanna come but I know you and Dash aren't exactly friends right now." I understated and giggled, she laughed too.  
"You're right your best friend and I aren't really on speaking terms right now." She grimaced and continued walking.  
"You guys are more on yelling terms than speaking terms!" I squealed and we both laughed.  
"Of course dah-ling. Oh here is where we must depart!" She told me as we reached the yellow dorms.  
"Or where you have to leave!" I hugged her goodbye. Twilight wound up meeting with Rarity and I so we both hugged her.  
"Hi girls! Rarity, want to study with me?" Twilight pleaded of my designer friend, I wondered if 'studying' meant something other than what I thought it meant because Rarity sounded excited when she accepted her offer. Maybe both were such nerds that they liked studying? I doubt it. I would join them but I had a sleepover to attend! I left them and went into my dorm room.  
"Hiya Dashie! You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning..." I joked and she laughed. AJ sat on RD's bed with her and looked confused.  
"What y'all talkin' about? Pinkie ya don't even take the subway, ya walk everywhere." AJ questioned trying to understand.  
"Shh honey, it's just a reference to a song in a play. No need to get super confused." Rainbow comforted Apple Jack by stroking her blonde head and leaning against her shoulder.  
"Where's Fluttershy by the way?" I asked as I looked around our room and realized we were missing the shy, graceful girl.  
"Oh! She's feedin' the critters in the woods behind the Blue dorm." The farm girl explained to me.  
"Oooh! Thanks AJ!" I went and hugged both girls. When I was done hugging them I stripped and then put on a huge pink t- shirt with a cupcake on it and light blue Soffies. Then there was a knock on our door.  
"There she is!" Dash shouted and I jumped, thank goodness I had clothes on! I mean Dashie and AJ have seen me in a bra and panties before but I didn't know Fluttershy well enough for her to see me clothes-less! A very confused Fluttershy walked in. We soon found out why: "W-was I supposed to already be in my pj's?"  
She looked around at us, then looked at the floor and blushed harshly.  
"No worries Fluttershy! I just changed into mine!" I flounced over and hugged her. When I let go she asked if she could change, she then went to our bathroom and changed.  
"Poor girl! She didn't get the memo."  
AJ said sympathetically. Dashie kissed AJ on the lips as Fluttershy walked out of the bathroom; we all blushed. Flutters cuz she was confused, AJ and Dashie because someone other than me had seen them kiss, and me because I was embarrassed for them.  
"Ohhhhh! We need popcorn for the movie!" I shouted and Dashie gave me a knowing glance.  
"AJ and I can get it bro, no worries." Rainbow responded and dragged AJ with her out of the room. I sat on my bed and Flutters sat next to me. Her long pastel yellow sweater rode up to reveal panties with a pale pink butterfly print.  
"Um... How long have AJ and Dash been together?" The pink- haired girl asked hesitantly and tried to pull her shirt down. Her tugging resulted in both her sleeve and her bra strap falling to reveal a lightly tanned shoulder, which she didn't notice; my eyes darted to the movement and I thought it was adorable. I had to think hard about the question through the distraction of her naked shoulder.  
"About three months! They're so cute!" I exclaimed, I wondered if she would agree or disagree. Although her best friend was Rarity who has no qualms about kissing girls so I guess Fluttershy had to be fine with her friends' relationship.  
"They are adorable! That's been a-awhile, how come they didn't tell me earlier?" She asked quietly and I shrugged.  
"I really don't know, I'm the only one who knows for sure that they're dating. Or I was!" I responded and giggled, I hoped to reassure her. She had just found out two of her close friends had been dating for awhile, I figured she needed a break. She squirmed as she tried to fix her sleep outfit.  
"You okay?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in amusement. She blushed when she noticed that I had noticed her situating her sweater.  
"It's usually long enough to cover everything!" She squeaked embarrassed I moved closer to her so I could comfort her.  
"It's okay! AJ and Dashie sleep in sports bras anyways, would it make you feel better if I didn't wear pants or a shirt?" I consoled and then it was my turn to blush. Oops! That was kinda forthcoming! We barely knew each other and I was offering to strip already?  
"Um." She mumbled confused and her eyes shifted away as her blush deepened. "Y-you can if you want to..."  
I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.  
"I just want you to be comfortable, want something to drink?" I avoided her gaze as I bounced over to the fridge.  
"Uh, oh! Sure, I'll have... Water please?"  
I grabbed a root beer and a water bottle from our tiny fridge. I walked back over  
to my bed and plopped down next to her, I gave her the water bottle.  
"Umm... Which movie are we watching?" She questioned, her blush was less noticeable now. She searched my crystal blue eyes with her dark green ones. "You have beautiful eyes!"  
I laid my back on the wall that my bed was near, her blush returned and I grinned.  
"Aw thanks! Your's are quite pretty too! Oh and Dashie chose the movie, I think it's Vile?" I responded happily. At least she thinks my eyes are pretty, that's a start!  
"That sounds... lovely? You're welcome." She smiled softly, and relaxed on my bed with her back against the wall. I then remembered the huge squishy pillow I had gotten for my birthday, that'll make us more comfortable!  
"I think it's a horror movie. I doubt lovely will describe it!" I said and giggled. I moved to get the pillow from our closet.  
"One second! I'm gonna get a pillow!" I announced. I went into our just barely walk- in closet and searched for it. Apparently AJ and Dashie had come back because I heard muffled voices from outside the closet. Found it! I grabbed the pillow from underneath our clothes and exited the closet.  
"Pinkie! I'm so proud, you came out of the closet!" Rainbow shouted and we giggled.  
"How'd you know I was homo-sex-u-ahl?" I drawled, gasped dramatically, and laughed, Fluttershy looked at us confused, AJ placed two grocery bags on Dash's bed.  
"That's a whole lot of popcorn!" I exclaimed, chortled, and dropped the pillow off on my bed.  
"T'ain't just popcorn Sugarcube." AJ said and laughed.  
"Oh!" I giggled, sat back down on my bed and lay against the pillow. Much better! Dashie tossed me a green Monster.  
"You're gonna need this if we're gonna keep you up the whole night." She laughed and proceeded to take off her karate jacket revealing her black sports bra, AJ did the same but she had an orange sports bra on. Both of them lay on each other on Dashie's bed.  
"Can we watch the movie? I-if you guys want?" Fluttershy asked shyly, we laughed.  
"Of course Flutters!" Dashie responded excitedly. She put the DVD in our tv and we began to watch the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Flutterpie Chapter 8:

"Why is he doing that? That's not niiiice!" Fluttershy cowered behind my back. She was even more fun once she got used to me! I grinned at her gentle grip on my shirt; gently grabbing me was probably her form of tightly grabbing me.  
"He's just breaking her collar bone silly!" I chirped and Dash laughed.  
We were all laying on my bed facing the screen.  
"Only you could make that sound so innocent!" Rainbow responded amused. She and AJ were laying against each other.  
"That's horrible!" The country girl shouted disgusted as the guy on screen ripped the other man's fingernails out. Dash was laughing her ass off, sometimes I think she's a psychopath. But then again I was laughing too.  
"Why is he not hurting her as much again? I'm so confused!" Flutters stated.  
"She's pregnant!" I squealed, we all laughed.  
"Honestly Flutters, were you even paying attention?" Dash asked slightly exasperated.  
"N-not really." Fluttershy admitted with a stammer. She looked downcast and RD looked remorseful.  
"I'm sorry Flutters! That wasn't meant to sound mean." RD apologized. My best friend hugged the little ballerina, they both smiled.  
"It's okay!" Fluttershy forgave her, they stopped hugging and Flutters swapped spots with AJ; Apple Jack didn't cower behind my back though.  
"So AJ, how 'bout that apple crop this year?" I questioned the blonde as the credits rolled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" I shouted and jumped up, who I saw when I opened the door were the 'study buddies' Rarity and Twilight.  
"Hi guys!" I chirped surprised, this wasn't gonna make Dashie happy; she wasn't fond of either of them.  
"Who is it?" Dash shifted from her new place on AJ's tummy to see who was at the door.  
"It's Rarity and Twi." Fluttershy said quietly and surprised. "What are you girls doing here? W-weren't you both s-studying?"  
Rarity flounced over to my bed to give Fluttershy a hug, Twilight did the same but didn't flounce.  
"Howdy Twilight and Rarity!" Apple Jack greeted them cordially and lifted her hat to them. Rainbow Dash glowered at them from the corner on my bed, I went and hugged the bookworm and the fashionista then sat down next to Dash.  
"I didn't invite them." I whispered to her, she smirked. "They just invited themselves."  
"It's so typical of that priss to barge into somewhere uninvited." Dashie hissed to me, I giggled uneasily.  
"Be nice hun, please?" I begged, she sighed and reluctantly agreed to try and be as civil as possible. AJ went over to Rainbow and I after sharing a few pleasantries with the sleepover crashers.  
"Hey Sugarcube, Ah know that you're not happy 'bout the other girls turnin' up but play nice, 'kay? Please?" AJ pleaded RD and stroked her arm.  
"I'll be nice if that bitch is." Dash growled behind a huge fake smile. I could tell this night was going to get a bit crazy with the addition of the two other girls.

-

Sorry this chapter's so short! The next on will be longer if you guys want it to be Well it will be longer anyways! Heehee!


End file.
